


Fallen

by misura



Category: Havemercy Series - Jaida Jones & Danielle Bennett
Genre: Alternate Canon, Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caius falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

"It truly was quite unintentional," Caius said, leaving a significant pause before he added: "The first time."

Alcibiades grunted, not particularly interested in whatever way Caius had gotten his hands dirty in the past - he'd heard the story, of course, and he couldn't say he had at all disagreed with the Esar's decision to have Caius exiled for it, but now Caius was un-exiled and that was that.

Caius sighed. "The second time, though ... "

"What second time?" Alcibiades asked - or tried to ask. The words sounded all wrong when they came out, barely recognizable as words at all, and his voice sounded strangely hoarse.

"My dear," Caius started, looking as genuinely regretful as Alcibiades had ever seen him, which was when Alcibiades put two and two together and came up with an answer he didn't care for at all.

"You - " he said, but that came out like a mix of a grumble and a whistle, too.

And then Caius kissed him and that, Alcibiades decided, he cared for least of all, even if it wasn't exactly a kiss that said _'I want you'_ as much as it said _'I'm sorry'_ over and over again.


End file.
